


laisse moi réparer ça

by LaCacciatrice



Series: La dame et son chat [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “My Lady?” She turned back so fast, she almost lost her footing but Ladybug was way more graceful and well balanced than Marinette. She took a step toward the boy who was standing in front of her. She didn’t have Chat’s night vision and despite all the lights coming from city below them, it was still not enough to see Chat’s features clearly. So, she got closer, to see him, to touch him, to make sure he was real and he was here with her.“I have been looking everywhere for you.”





	laisse moi réparer ça

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is sick and finally finishing all her drafts (since I am too tired to do anything else)
> 
> English isn't my first language, no proofread, nothing, we die like Rogue One cast

When she was around 5 years old, she was so desperate to learn how to read. She was so desperate to learn in general. Marinette has always been a curious child. She would walk around and ask random things. She was such a smart little thing, it was adorable yet frustrating to deal with. She decided to become a designer when she was only 6, after watching her mother sew her father’s apron with so much attention and care, she was mesmerized. Her little mind couldn’t grasp the idea of fixing something damaged, creating something from just a piece of fabric or erasing the damage like she could turn the clock back. Like she could erase the sadness of ruining a much loved, worn-out apron.

It was such an amazing power to have: power of creation and fixing.  

She was obsessed with the idea of fixing for a while. She would run around their house and try to find even the smallest tear and torn, every little crack and she would beg her mother to help her to fix it. 

Just like she would fix the city she loved so much years later while wearing a black spotted magical suit. 

Unfortunately, not everything was easy to fix. And there were times she would sit on the floor of their living room with reddened face and a frown, eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked down at her latest failed project. She was a stubborn child, one who was obsessed with finishing everything she’s started and even though it was an admirable quality, it left her frustrated so many times. 

Some things just couldn’t be fixed, after all.

“It’s okay, honey.” Her mother would say. “If we were able to fix everything, then how could we learn the value of anything?” Little Marinette looked down at her toy with a hilarious grudge against the poor thing. Maybe it was directed herself for not being able to fix. That feeling of disappointment and fear of failing would follow her to her teenage years as a superhero where she would worry about failing to fix the city every time before throwing her Lucky Charm in the air. 

“But it’s broken now! And I can’t fix it.” Sabine slowly took the broken pieces of the toy in her delicate, small hands.

“Yes, but does that mean it lost all its value?”

“Didn’t it?” Marinette looked at her mother with confusion. It was broken, she couldn’t play with it anymore, so what could be still good about it?

“It still holds all the good times you spent playing with it. All the good memories. And it’s all that matters.” Little girl looked down at the toy with a deep curiosity, even after her mother went down to help her father. 

So, that was the cold, hard truth she had to face: she couldn’t fix everything. 

If she could, she would glue her heart after watching all of friends turn into akuma victims, one by one. Or when Adrien admitted his interest in Kagami.

Or when Chat disappeared without saying anything.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed them against her chest as she turned to her side on her bed, eyes landing on the dead rose on her vanity table. It looked as sad and dry as she felt inside. Something terribly cold and uncomfortable was wrapped around her heart like a second skin and it made it so hard to breath. 

She got it last week, when she spent a restless night, turning left and right as she tried so hard to understand her own feelings, her own confusion. Towards her partner. Chat was confusing her for a while, without doing anything special or specific. Maybe it was her own feelings that was confusing her. She couldn’t remember when was the first time she looked at her partner with a newfound interest. She couldn’t remember how long it’s been since she eyed him carefully and wondered if he was one hundred percent honest about his feelings toward her. It wasn’t like she didn’t believe him or thought he would play with her. But Marinette knew from her experience with that terrible crush on Adrien that she could get really doubtful and insecure when it came to her heart. 

Adrien never turned her down simply because he never learned the truth about the intense feelings she had for him. But even if he did, even if he turned her down, she would be a heartbroken mess for a while but then she would get back on her feet. When she was healed enough, she would try to be his friend instead because Adrien would never turn down her friendship and she wasn’t only interested in him in a romantic way. He was a good person and she genuinely enjoyed his friendship. 

But it was different with Chat. 

Chat Noir was not only a friend. He was her partner. In one way or another, they were destined to spend a lifetime together. How could she spend all those years crime fighting next to him if something went terribly wrong between them? How could they work so flawlessly together after such a heartbreak?

That’s why she questioned herself so harshly unlike her crush with Adrien. There were no questions needed to be asked with Adrien. He was gorgeous, sweet, adorable and someone who deserved her affection. She could admire him as much as she wanted and they could still be friends. But with Chat she had to be extra careful. One mistake wouldn’t only damage their friendship but also their partnership which could affect the entire city. 

But once she was certain that the flutter in her heart every time she looked at Chat in a moment of calmness, without any akumas chasing them, it could only mean one thing. After all this time, with both Adrien and Chat, she was no stranger to this feeling. 

Adrien would always be her first love and have a special place in her heart but she knew what she could have with Chat was something much deeper. The connection between them was something words failed to define. 

After all, nothing could feel her safer than the feeling of Chat’s back pressed against hers, watching her back in the middle of a fight. Nothing could feel righter than the feeling of her partner’s fist against hers after a well accomplished mission. 

That’s why the silence hurt so much. 

That’s why she woke up one day and got a pretty rose from a lovely florist, just like the one he gave her. 

It was her turn.

That’s why one look at the dead rose felt like a knife to her heart. 

She was ready to confess then, even though she wasn’t sure if it could be considered as a confession. She was still a romantic at heart, just like when she was 5 and was so desperate to learn reading so she could read about beautiful princess and their romantic adventures with their princes, but she was more mature now and she had a better understanding of relationships. It wasn’t like she would confess to Chat in a romantic way and he would sweep her off her feet and they would ride off into the sunset.

All she wanted was him to know. 

She wanted him to know that his love was no longer unrequited.

She wanted to know if he still felt the same way. 

But she never got a chance to learn, to confess. Chat was nowhere to be found that day. And it was okay, they were both teenagers and busy with life, of course she was sad because it took her so long to gather her courage but she was so sure of her feelings that she could do it tomorrow. She knew Chat and they were friends. It wasn’t like Adrien where she suffered silently as she hoped for him to notice her one day. She was here, Chat saw her and she could swear sometimes it felt like all he could see was her.

But he wasn’t there the next day. And the day after.

It’s been a week and she looked everywhere, she used the word ‘patrol’ as an excuse to run around the city, with hopes of seeing her black clad partner somewhere around. 

But he was nowhere to be found. And her rose was dead and her heart was hurting. She bit down her lower lip with worry. It wasn’t only about her feelings. Marinette didn’t know anything about Chat’s life, by her choice. But that didn’t mean she didn’t notice how his face changed every time Marinette mentioned her parents (he was too expressive for someone who was wearing a mask) or how nervous he looked every time he tried to explain his absence without giving so much away. And it worried her. He seemed fine so she didn’t think he was in danger or anything. But she wondered if he had good friends like hers to support him. She wondered if his parents loved him as hers did. And somewhere along the way, she wondered about the life of the boy under the mask. 

She didn’t feel like answering her phone as it rang, she was way too deep in thoughts.

“Marinette.” Tikki said softly, noticing the distress of her Chosen. “Alya is calling.”

Dark haired girl sighed and reached for her phone. She couldn’t not take her best friend’s call. No matter how worried, distracted or hurt she was.

“Hello, Alya.” She muttered as she lay down on her back, eyes focusing on her ceiling.

“Girl! You don’t believe what just happened!” Marinette frowned. Normally when Alya used that overexcited voice, it would be about Ladyblog and Ladybug herself. But she was Ladybug and she spent the entire day at home. There was no way Alya got a new footage of her unless she figured out her identity and she was about to write long article about Ladybug being a miserable wreck over her partner. 

“What happened?” This time she was genuinely curious.

“It’s pure luck, I am telling you.” Alya was breathing heavily like she just ran a long distance. “I was just going back to home from my date with Nino at Théâtre de la Ville and boom! Bank robbery!” Marinette would be confused about Alya’s excitement over a bank robbery since her blog heavily focused on akuma attacks, not ordinary crimes but she was so worried to focus on that.

“Oh my God! Alya, are you alright?!” She sat up so fast that her vision went black for a second. She blinked several times as she tried to get on feet, if Alya was in danger, she needed Ladybug.

“I am okay, girl. Calm down.” Alya laughed way too cheerfully for someone who could be in danger. This helped Marinette to calm down a bit. “Chat Noir was here, it’s all good now. But that was so cool. You should have seen how he landed down on their car and—” But she was quickly interrupted by a bewildered Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Chat Noir was there?!” Marinette’s shock was so surprising that Alya raised an eyebrow even though her friend couldn’t see her.

“Yes? Why are you so surprised? He lives in Paris, you know.” She laughed again. “He is still here, you know, helping the police, I think. But they don’t let me get close. Tough luck. I wanted to take some pictures or videos of him. It’s been a while since I saw him.” She added thoughtfully but Marinette wasn’t listening her. She almost fell down when she tried to get off her bed.

“Marinette?” Tikki whispered worriedly, being careful to not be heard by Alya.

“I have to go, Alya! I will call you later, bye!”

“But—” Marinette ended the call before Alya could say anything else.

“Is everything alright, Marinette?” Tikki asked again. “Is Alya in danger?”

“No, but we have to go, Tikki. I will explain you later.” As soon as her feet touched the floor of her room, she muttered the magic words that would turn her into Ladybug, even in her hurry she was careful enough to say it quietly. 

Her hands went to her yo-yo as her eyes landed on the dead rose on her vanity table. She grabbed it without a second thought. It was dead and useless now. Nothing could fix it. But it felt wrong to leave it behind.

Alya didn’t tell her exactly which bank it was but since she mentioned her date being at Théâtre de la Ville, Marinette ran toward Rue de Rivoli, closest banks she could think of. 

“Chat?” She called out for her partner as she run from one building to another. “CHAT! Where are you?!” She screamed into the darkness desperately but no response came. She felt dread then. What if he was already gone and he wouldn’t show up again for days and she wouldn’t see him? What if he was avoiding her? What if—

“Chat Noir?!” She screamed again as her feet touched the roof of another building, she was about to jump again when she heard a soft voice calling her.

“My Lady?” She turned back so fast, she almost lost her footing but Ladybug was way more graceful and well balanced than Marinette. She took a step toward the boy who was standing in front of her. She didn’t have Chat’s night vision and despite all the lights coming from city below them, it was still not enough to see Chat’s features clearly. So, she got closer, to see him, to touch him, to make sure he was real and he was here with her.

“I have been looking everywhere for you.” She muttered distractedly as she walked closer to him. He was looking at her with those wide cat eyes that should be unsettling on a human’s face but it was so comforting for her. Especially when he looked at her liked that. Like she was the sun.

“I am sorry.” He said, he looked embarrassed as one hand reached back to rub his neck. “I have... I had some problems back at home and I couldn’t show up and things have been really crazy lately but... here I am now.” He gave her a shaky smile that touched her heart in all the wrong ways. It squeezed her heart in a desperate need to erase that smile from his face, it didn’t suit him. He was supposed to smile with all teeth, a smile that could brighten this entire street alone. She wanted to reach forward and touch his heart to make sure it was whole. She wanted to reach forward and fill all the holes, all the cracks in his soul. 

But she couldn’t. 

_“You can’t just glue people’s heart, sweetheart. People are not as easy to fix as fabrics.”_

So, maybe she couldn’t take a glue and fix his heart. Maybe she couldn’t cast a Miraculous Cure and heal him. 

But she could love him.

And maybe that could be enough for now.

“Yes.” She breathed. “You are.” Chat’s smile softened into a more genuine one until his eyes landed on the dead rose that was long forgotten. His expression changed into a more curious and surprised one.

“What is that?” She looked down at her hand, bewildered by what she was carrying. She completely forgot about it and while she was running around the city desperately, it even lost some petals and it was a hopeless mess. Just like she was a couple of hours ago.

“Umm... a dead rose?” She sounded as unsure as she felt and she prayed Chat Noir’s night vision wasn’t enough to see the blush on her cheeks.

“Clearly.” He smiled at her in a way that made her heart flutter, in all the right ways possible this time. “And why do you have a dead rose with you?”

“I... I actually—Umm, I wanted to give this to you...” She wanted to hit herself in the face with her yo-yo. She waved her hands around desperately and another petal fell down like it was totally disappointed in her. She looked after it with desperation. “It’s dead now and,” She laughed nervously. “It makes no sense. I am sorry, it’s stupid, I am just going to throw it and get you a new—” He grabbed her wrist softly before she could throw it away. Her eyes widened as she followed the length of his arm, his neck until her gaze landed on his face. His face that was softened into such a loving and caring expression that she wanted to punch him in the face for looking at her like this and turning her mind into porridge. 

He was the worst.

“Please, don’t.” He muttered as he lifted his other hand to hold the flower. Their hands touched and despite both of them wearing gloves, Marinette could swear she felt the warmth of his skin.

“But... it’s dead.” She muttered unintelligently. Her mind was all around the place due to confusion, desperation, embarrassment and the closeness of his body. There was no akuma, no robbery, no crime. This moment completely belonged to them. 

“But it’s still here.” He said softly. “And you got it for me. So, I want to have it.” The grin he threw at her was different than all the cocky ones she was used to see.

“Ugh! A dead rose is such a stupid gift to give. I am so bad at this.” She closed her eyes tightly, swearing herself for being a hopeless romantic, a mess, for bringing this stupid dead flower with herself and making a fool out of herself. But Chat chuckled softly and took the flower from her hand. 

“Nothing coming from my Lady could be bad.” 

“Shut up.” She crossed her arms and pouted like a child which was the most adorable and, for some reason, the most beautiful thing Chat has ever seen. He laughed again, feeling all the dark clouds around him dissolving simply by being close to his Lady. She was truly his Sun. He was about to say something else when his Miraculous beeped and that was a reminder. He almost regretted using his Cataclysm against the heisters. He and her Lady rarely got moments like this and he was saddened to leave. 

Ladybug, always being the responsible person she was, took a step back, allowing him to leave. Chat turned his back to her and reached for his baton but before he could jump away, he stopped. 

“Ladybug... before I go.” He half turned toward her with an unreadable expression that made her heart beat faster. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” She tried to look unbothered and calm despite her hands being shaking with anticipation. He looked down at the rose thoughtfully. When he lifted his head again, his expression was soft and his small smile looked so fragile that Ladybug wanted to confess him right there and then.

“Does this mean anything?” He pointed at the flower with her eyes. “Or were you just worried about... a friend?”

His voice was shaky, almost like he was getting himself ready for another rejection, another heartbreak. Normally, Marinette would turn into a stammering mess and probably lie about it being nothing more than a ‘I was worried about you partner, get well soon’ gift but just the look on his face was enough to encourage her to be honest and direct. 

“It... it means something to me.” Her cheek reddened as she looked at him shyly under her thick lashes. “And you?” 

Chat looked down at the rose again, breaking the eye contact. For a second, Ladybug felt a terrible anxiety taking over her heart. But it only lasted for a second. When Chat lifted his head again and looked at her, he was wearing his usual playful and so Chat-like smile. It was enough to melt the ice that covered her heart.

“It means everything to me.”

It was all he said before saluting her and jumping away to disappear in the darkness of the night. Leaving Marinette stood in the middle of a roof with wide eyes, reddened cheeks and shaky hands. She looked after him, even when he was no longer there to be seen.

She shook her head annoyedly like she wanted to get rid of the confusing mist that surrounded her.

“Stupid cat, ugh!” She groaned at herself for being so easily astonished by him.

Only by him.

But when she reached up and touched her face, she couldn’t help but notice that she was smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lanthimo on tumblr, thanks for reading!


End file.
